Flies of the Ring
by WingedFlight
Summary: Ralph and Piggy are walking along the beach of the island when they find something in a pool. It isn't a conch, it's... a ring. LotF/LotR crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **So I started this in English class, when we were studying LotF. It isn't for an assignment or anything, just myself, and I definitely had blast writing it! It's a crossover with Lord of the Rings. _

* * *

Two boys trotted down the beach. One was blond, tall and thin, and he held himself with confidence as he ran. The other boy was rather plump with spectacles, and was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up.

"Come on, Piggy!" the first boy shouted as he leaped into a tide pool. "Hurry up!"

"I can't," the second boy huffed. "I have asthma."

"Sucks to your ass-mar!" the other boy shouted, then looked down into the pool. "What's this?"

"A conch, perhaps?" Piggy asked, dropping to the sand in exhaustion. "I say, Ralph. I'm tired."

Ralph ignored him, bending over to pick up the object – a shining golden ring. "It's singing," Ralph declared.

Piggy looked up. "Shells don't sing," he reminded. "They echo."

"It isn't a shell," Ralph replied automatically. His eyes were still glued to the ring.

Piggy stood up to see what Ralph held. "Can I touch it?"

"No!" Ralph snapped, and shut his hand around the ring before stuffing it into his pocket.

A sudden wind began to blow, and both boys looked up in alarm as an old man dressed in greying robes and a large peaked hat appeared. "That is the Ring!" he announced. "It must be destroyed!"

Ralph clapped a hand over his pocket. "It's mine," he muttered sullenly.

"Ralph!" the man roared. "I, Gandalf, know evil when I see it! Therefore, destroy the Ring!"

Totally and completely cowed, Ralph nodded nervously.

"How are we supposed to destroy it, sir?" Piggy asked.

Gandalf pointed to the mountain peak in the center of the island, where a thin wisp of smoke curled. "You must throw it into the fires of Mount Doom."

Piggy shivered, and Ralph looked up pensively. "Well then," he decided, "Off we go then."

"But remember," Gandalf added, "Beware the Beast." And as suddenly as he had appeared, Gandalf was gone.

At that moment, two boys, obviously twins, came running over. "We saw a puff of smoke-"

"-and were wondering if maybe-"

"-perhaps you had the signal fire going!"

They stopped talking and looked to Ralph expectantly.

"Samneric," Piggy muttered contemptuously. "Do you _see_ a signal fire?"

The boys started, and looked at each other in wonder. "Were did it go?" they asked nervously.

"It was Gandalf," Piggy explained, although there was no way of them knowing who Gandalf was.

"We have to destroy the Ring," Ralph declared in a bit of a daze. "In the fire of Mount Doom."

Samneric looked at each other and shrugged.

"We need some protection," Piggy thought aloud. "So Jack and the others-"

"The orcs," Ralph interrupted.

Piggy peered through his glasses. "Pardon me?"

"Jack and the others. We'll call them Orcs."

Piggy shivered at the ominous word. "Anyway, we need protection so they don't steal the ring before we get up the mountain."

Just then, a boy with a spear came out of the forest.

"Simon!" Piggy cried in delight. "Would you protect and guide us through the forest to the mountain?"

Simon looked from face to face, decided they were serious, and stuck the butt of his spear in the sand. "Deal," he decided.

"And so," Piggy said in a very serious voice, "the Fellowship of the Ring was created."

- - -

Far in the camp of Castle Rock, on the opposite side of the island, the savage orcs were dancing round a roasting pig. At the side watching the dance stood two boys.

"Jack – I mean, Chief," the one boy said, his gaze pointed in the direction of the mountain. "My scouts spotted the… rebels travelling through the forest. They had a purpose in their eyes and were looking about furtively. I would guess they are up to no good."

Jack glowered at the fire. "Stop them in their tracks. Do not let them come any nearer. And Roger-?"

Roger turned his gaze to Jack. "Yes, Chief?"

"Take the stick sharpened at both ends."

* * *

_i hope you enjoyed the first part of this. More to follow! And please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Wow, sorry for the wait between updates. Here's the second chapter (I'm afraid it's kind of short):_

"We've been walking for hours-"

"-and our feet are sore-"

"-and we're scratched by the bushes-"

"-and we're-"

Ralph stopped suddenly. "All right! Sh! We'll stop! But we have to stay quiet."

Samneric hung their heads solemnly. "Sorry."

Ralph looked around. "The mountain is farther than I expected. We'll have to stop for the night."

Piggy was about to agree when around them, littluns dropped from the trees, bows and arrows in their hands.

"Who are you, trespassers of Lorien?" piped the tallest.

Ralph lifted his hands warily, and the others copied his movements. "We're just trying to get to the mountain," he told them.

"You trespass in the land of the elves," the boy told him. "If you wish to come through, we must blindfold you."

Ralph lowered his hands and sighed. "All right, then."

The littleuns clambered around, and shortly the fellowship were all blindfolded.  
"This way," the leader called, and guided by the littleuns' hands, the five questers stumbled through the overgrowth.

Presently, the littluns stopped, and a moment later, the blindfolds were removed. Ralph and the others stood blinking in the sudden light, and Piggy straightened his glasses.

"Welcome," announced the leader, "to our home."

Ralph and the others gasped. This tiny corner of the forest had been transformed into a village of tree houses.

"You may stay for the night," the leader invited, "before continuing on your quest. None shall find you here."

Ralph thanked the littleuns, and five minutes later, all was silent as the fellowship slept.

Roger met with his scouts by a fallen tree as the sun began to set. All reports were the same – no sign of the rebels. "They can't be gone," he muttered, and the dark light in his eyes made the scouts shrink back in fear. "We will find them," he declared, lifting his double-ended spear, "if we have to burn down the forest itself."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Well sorry I've been such a while in getting the next chapter up. Here it is!_

* * *

When Ralph woke the next morning, he found that he and the others had been carried from Loth Lorien in the night – either that, or Loth Lorien was gone. He woke the rest of his party quickly, feeling his pocket to be sure the ring was still there.

"If we hurry, we can be at the mountain by nightfall," Simon predicted, gesturing in the vague direction of the mountain.

"But look!" Samneric cried, pointing to a faint movement on the mountainside. "Orcs!"

"It isn't safe to travel up the mountain," Piggy sighed.

Ralph frowned. "There is no other way."

At that moment, a littlun dropped from the trees. He was tiny and half-naked, and had a large birthmark on one cheek. "Gollum can show you the way," he croaked. "Yees, gollum, gollum!"

Everyone shrank away except Ralph, who extended his hand slowly. "Do you know the way?" he asked.

"Can you trust him?" Piggy cried fearfully.

"Gollum swear on the Ring we will not harm you," the boy hissed, glaring at Piggy. "We will take you thought the underground tunnels of Moria!"

Samneric shivered at the name, and Simon looked as though he might faint.

"Very well," Ralph decided. "Show us the way."

Gollum ran over to a bush and pulled the branches away to reveal a dark hole. "Come along, hobbitses!" he cried gleefully, dropping into the hole.

"What did he call us?" Sam asked Eric.

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. Hobbits?"

"But why?"

"Maybe because our feet are so sore we're hobbling."

And that sorted out, Samneric followed the others into the tunnel.

The mines were dark, lit only by a strange red glow. The fellowship clung to each other as they inched their way through the tunnels, led by Gollum's cheerful calls. As they went farther, a sticky substance seemed to be coating the walls.

"What _is_ this stuff?" Simon whispered, shuddering as his hand accidentally touched it.

Piggy paused to examine it. "It reminds me of a spider web."

The boys all shuddered at the thought of a spider that could make such sticky, thick strands, and hurried on down the tunnel.

"This way, hobbitses!" Gollum called from up ahead. "Hurry up!"

The boys stumbled forward, wearied by the dark tunnels. As they went, strange clicking noises came from the tunnel ahead – or perhaps from behind, for the sound echoed everywhere. Then, so fast that none of the boys could see it coming, a giant spider leapt before them.

"The beast!" Samneric wailed, and Piggy covered his head as Simon fainted. Ralph didn't move, consumed by the desire to put on the Ring – for what, he did not know. His hand began to move as if on its own to his picket, when there was a sudden flash of light – and Gandalf stood before them!

Lifting his staff, a blinding light filling the tunnel, Gandalf slammed it to the ground, shouting, "You shall not pass!"

The Beast screeched and the boys covered their ears in pain. Gandalf's light grew stronger, and then the Beast dropped to the ground, for all appearances dead. Gandalf paused a moment before letting his light dim; as he did so, the Beast leapt up and stabbed him in the side. Gandalf's light flared again, even brighter than before, and the Beast fell to the ground and dissolved into a puddle of acid.

Gandalf let his staff drop from his hand and fell to his knees. "I am wounded," he gasped, and vanished.

Uneasily, the boys rose to their feet and continued down the tunnel. Gollum had disappeared, but they managed to find an exit.

Roger was growing increasingly angry as he received no reports on the rebels. "They're there somewhere," he growled. "The chief will be very angry when he learns that we are having no luck."

The scouts shivered at the thought of what the chief might do to them and ran off to search some more.

Roger raised his head to the mountain peak, almost certain that was the destination of the rebels. He could not see hwy, but as he looked, he caught sight of movement lower on the slope.

A glint of light confirmed his suspicions – he had found them!

* * *

_Next (and final) chapter coming soon! (And reviews really do help to remind me to post it.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Final chapter!!! I hope all you readers have enjoyed this. Please leave your comments in the oh-so-handy little review box provided. _

* * *

The boys had nearly made it to the top of the mountain when Simon paused to look behind him and gave a low cry.

"They found us!" he shouted in dismay. Samneric stopped and hefted their spears. Piggy paused too, and then realized he needed to stay with Ralph, who was still walking trance-like up the path.

Below, Piggy could hear shouts as the orcs were caught in Simon and Samneric's ambush. Ralph still didn't notice, reduced to putting one foot in front of the other.

Then Ralph tripped. Piggy waited for him to stand, and then realized he wasn't going to.

"Come on, Ralph!" Piggy begged. "Get up! Or let me carry the ring for you."

"No!" Ralph's face shone with fury at the suggestion.

Piggy backed up. "Well, how about I carry _you?_"

Ralph glared at him suspiciously. "But your ass-mar?"

Piggy's face was solemn. "I can at least try."

Then, with surprising strength, Piggy lifted Ralph and began staggering up the mountain. Down below, the shouts had ceased; Piggy didn't know whether Simon and Samneric had succeeded in keeping the orcs at ay, or whether the orcs were even now racing up the trail. He concentrated solely on step after step, until he looked up to find himself at the top of the mountain.

"Now, Ralph," Piggy begged. "Throw it in the fire!" He set Ralph down and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Ralph stumbled for the fire, the ring held aloft. Then, giving a low cry, Ralph turned away. "No," he said darkly. "The Ring is mine." And he put the Ring on his finger.

If Piggy had been expecting the Ring to do something extraordinary like make Ralph invisible or something, he was sorely mistaken. Ralph was very visible, although he was blinking a little.

Gandalf appeared in a flash. "What are you doing, fool?" he cried. "Destroy the ring!"

"I thought it would make me invisible," Ralph whined, "But I can't see!"

"That is why it is dangerous," Gandalf explained. "The ring renders the wearer blind."

There was a sharp squeal, and out of nowhere, Gollum leapt towards Ralph and pulled off the ring.

"It's mind!" he crowed, and did a little dance. "All mine!"

Then he tripped over a stone and fell into the fire.

There was a stunned silence as Ralph and Piggy gaped at the fire, and then Ralph turned angrily to Gandalf.

"I thought the ring would make me invisible!" he cried.

Gandalf laughed heartily. "Of course not," he answered. "That ring was destroyed in Middle Earth. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait!" Piggy cried. "Could you take us home?"

"I don't see why not," Gandalf answered reasonably.

"And Simon and Samneric," Ralph added.

Gandalf took their hands and teleported them to where Simon and Samneric were sitting tied up at the side of the path. Gandalf untied them quickly, and then teleported them all home, in time for tea.

- - -

Roger reached the top of the mountain just ahead of the scouts and surveyed the area angrily. He could see signs of a struggle, but no one was left. "Blast!" he muttered, and turned to the scouts. "Do you think the chief might like a pig for supper?" And he ran back down the slope, already planning how he would explain to the chief that he had taken care of the rebels single-handedly.


End file.
